Ringtones
by OthersidersLuv101
Summary: So what if I sunk the golfcart? It doesn't mean I'm stupid right?"...."Don't answer that."


**Okay the main plot of this are based on two events that happened to me...lol :P I'm working on Chapter 7 but I'm having bad writers block but then when I can't write I get ideas so that kinda sucks...but for now lots of short stories =]**

**

* * *

**

"KC put your phone away! The movie's starting." Riley whispered over the soft voices murmuring around them.

"Okay, God, fine." KC replied, shoving her phone back into her pocket.

"You better not text during the movie; I don't want a ringtone to interrupt what Alvin is saying." Zack joked.

"Remind me again why we're seeing Alvin and The Chipmunks again?" Sam questioned from the end of the row of seats.

"Because it's like the cutest and funniest movie ever, now shut up." Jackie said, nudging Sam's arm.

"Um, okay?" Sam responded, questioning Jackie's remark. Jackie rolled her eyes as the roll of previews came on. KC's attention caught onto a preview for a new romantic comedy. She looked over to Jackie to see if she was interested, which she was.

"We totally have to see that in April." KC whispered to the right.

"I know, it looks so cool." Jackie responded. KC felt Riley nudge her slightly and looked over to him. He had a be-quiet expression on his face. KC rolled her eyes and continued to watch the previews. The slides of the movie began to fall onto the screen, the speeded music blaring through the speakers. After all it was an IMAX movie and they were known for their amazing pictures and clear sound. It didn't take long for the movie; or at least it didn't seem like it. Those little chipmunks made time pass quickly.

"Okay...so maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought." Sam said as the 5 of them walked out of the theatre and into the busy lobby. They all laughed as Jackie nudged his arm again.

"Wow, it's pretty quiet for 9 o'clock on a Friday." KC noticed, looking around at the empty lobby.

"There are a lot of people outside...I wonder why." Jackie said thoughtfully. They made their way out of the lobby. They were all immediately woken up by the brisk wind; its gusts rattling the palm trees above them.

"How on Earth did it get so windy?" Zack asked, shocked by the coolness of the wind.

"Easy. It's the end of November." Sam replied briefly. Another gust pelted the group, but carried something along with it this time.

"My hat!" KC called as the wind swirled it recklessly in the chilled air. She threw her purse down to the ground and took off running towards her air born cap.

"Guys, I'm gonna go help KC. Wait here-and don't do anything stupid." Jackie called, sprinting through the wind in KC's direction. Something caught Riley's attention as the flapping palm trees revealed dribbles of moonlight on the cool concrete of the plaza. He fought the wind over to the small, shiny object on the ground.

"Stupid," Sam began to Zack, "what would we do that is stupid?"

"Maybe like the time when you were twelve and you climbed that thin tree, fell, and broke your arm. Or maybe like when you were nine and you decided to go ice skate without ice skates and ended up getting kicked out of the rink. Or..." Zack retorted, amused by all the times Sam had screwed up.

"Okay! Okay...so maybe I'm not the smartest person in the world but that was when I was younger." Sam interrupted, trying to save his dignity.

"What about last week when you decided you wanted to drive that golf cart on the frozen pond at the park? You were 15 then, your 15 now. Explain that." Zack mentioned while struggling to hold in a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, and I sunk the golf cart. But that seriously doesn't make me stupid." Sam argued. Zack opened his mouth but Sam fired back at him.

"Don't answer that."

"Hey guys, I think KC dropped her cell phone." Riley said, walking over to them with the small object on the ground.

"What makes you think that?" Sam asked absent-mindedly.

"Maybe because I can tell it's hers?" Riley responded.

"Dude, I think she just got a text." Zack said, motioning towards the screen.

"Should we look at it?" Sam asked, now focused on what was going on.

"No, it's not right to-"Riley began to say.

"Dude of course! Open the message up!" Zack interrupted and letting Riley's voice float away with the cumbersome wind. Sam did just as Zack said and opened up the message.

_just do it already! :X_

The message was from KC's one of KC's friends, and its vagueness made each of them curious what her friend was pleading her to do.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Jackie called as she walked back to the huddle.

"Nothing stupid if that's what you're thinking." Sam replied without thinking.

"I told you guys not to do anything stupid, now what is that?" Jackie asked, reaching them.

"Um...er...nothing?" Sam responded, hoping that Jackie wouldn't notice his suspiciousness.

"Okay Sam, I'm not stupid. Now hand it over." Jackie said with an outreached hand. Sam reluctantly dropped the phone in her open hand.

"Sam! Why do you have KC's phone?" Jackie asked, ticked off with him.

"She dropped it." Sam replied briefly.

"The things you do Sam..." Jackie started but shook her head and turned towards KC.

"Here KC." Jackie said, handing her phone to her.

"Okay guys, so do you wanna head up to the bowling alley and bowl until 10?" Riley asked as everyone assembled together.

"Sounds good to me." Sam agreed.

"Let's go." KC said excitedly.

"I'm cool with it." Zack replied.

"Yeah, let's go." Jackie said with a smile.

"Okay, the car is parked over here." Riley said and led the group to the car. Within 10 minutes they were on the highway driving to the bowling alley. KC fumbled with her phone; random ringtones playing. Jackie laughed along with her as they read the texts KC continued to receive. Sam and Riley talked up in the front while Zack...well slept. Sam broke the barriers of conversation down by asking KC a question.

"So KC, why do you have so many random ringtones?"

"Whenever I add someone to my contacts I download a special ringtone for them. Something that shows their personalities or their importance to me. For example Jackie's ringtone is 'Our Song'."

"Why on Earth is that Jackie's ringtone?"

"Because of all the crazy songs we make up when we're bored." KC said with a laughter and memory in her voice.

"What's my ringtone?" Sam asked, now very curious.

"Yours is 'Paranoid' by the Jonas Brothers 'cause your crazy." KC said smiling jokingly.

"Okay guys, we're here." Riley said pulling into an empty parking spot. The group entered the brightly lit building and immediately went to the shoe rental counter. The girls got their shoes first and went to put them on in.

"Shoot." KC said frustrated.

"What?" Jackie asked looking up from the Velcro.

"I got the wrong size. I'll be right back." KC said and walked over to the counter. Riley stood there waiting for the man to get him his shoes.

"So, you never told me what my ringtone was." He suddenly said.

"Oh, well yours is special." KC said with a clever grin.

"And it would be?"

"Love is on its Way by the Jonas Brothers."

"Really, 'cause yours is I'm Yours by Jason Mraz." Riley said softly. KC turned around with a disbelief expression on her face.

"Case, I think we both know what that means." Riley whispered.

"Yes, that we both wanna do this." KC said just as softly. They both leaned in and kissed each other, finally satisfied.

"Sir! Sir!" broke them apart, but they still kept their hands clutched tight inside of each others'. From where they were they could see Sam struggling to stand up on the polished surface of the hardwood bowling alley.

"Ahh, when is Sam gonna realize that the shoes don't allow you to stand on the slippery part of the alley." Riley chuckled.

"I think we both know that's never going to happen." KC laughed.


End file.
